


the concrete sun

by chlodine



Series: from tumblr [11]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine
Summary: Nadine's been alive for a good long while, and so nothing really surprises her anymore. But Chloe has a habit of defying expectations.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Series: from tumblr [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	the concrete sun

**Author's Note:**

> song rec, title insp: burn me by moonweather
> 
> [prompt: how do you accidentally achieve immortality](https://nadiineross.tumblr.com/post/190398512406/print-how-do-you-accidentally-achieve)

Nadine's been alive for a good long while, and so nothing really surprises her anymore. But Chloe has a habit of defying expectations.

* * *

They first meet in India, a passing thing.

Being alive for so long, it gets boring. Even more so for Nadine, who could never really handle being purposeless. She enjoys having goals and working hard to achieve them, and she definitely enjoys the brief period, afterwards, where she relishes in those achievements.

It was easier, before, to find purpose: fighting. There were a lot more wars to be waged back then, and Nadine was good at it. She was, and is, by all accounts, a remarkable soldier. Battles had been won by her blade alone. But, to preserve her anonymity, she gave away the prestige offered to her and allowed herself to dissolve into the unknowns of history.

She's had many names, most of which she has since forgotten. But, her first, she will not forget: Nadine. It is that name she gives to Chloe, and it is the one Chloe knows her by.

At that time, the dawn of the 19th century, she had found herself with nothing to do. It seemed the age of fighting as she knew it was coming to a close (that is, the method had begun to change; motive stayed relatively the same: greed, hubris, colonialism). Nadine was growing more restless. This was not a new experience; it's rather difficult for Nadine to find anything truly _new_ to her. 

Usually, when she lacked in purpose, she travelled. Nadine's been to most places, but she still finds it fulfilling to traverse the world; it is ever-changing, and this is something she appreciated on some profound level. India, she has not visited in almost six decades. So, she makes plans to depart for it and spend at least a few months there.

On her first night, she eats a feast on her own. The cook had been impressed, to say the least, and greatly flattered.

It is routine, her travels. During the day, she sees the sights, explores the places that have changed the most and visits those that she remembered dearly from her prior visits. When night falls, she dines again. Sometimes, when she isn't too weary, she'll take someone to bed.

This, she does rarely. It is, after all, hard to find a woman openly attracted to other women at this point in time. Harder, even, to find one who isn't partial to long-term investment or one who requires more finesse than Nadine can offer; Nadine didn't allow herself more than a few nights, not very interested in the part where she outlives a cherished lover. It isn't a pressing issue, though. She has needs, sure, but she is patient and can take care of herself. And, anyway, sex did not fall very high on her list of priorities.

Besides, she understands. The consequences of being a woman like her are grave and not a lot of people would want to risk their lives for a fling. She, too, needs to live by these rules, needs to be discrete.

Chloe is only her second, and her last, in India.

There is a river, a half day's walk away from where she's staying. It is her second to last night here, and there aren't a lot of things she is still itching to see, so she decides to make the trip just to enjoy the view, though she has probably seen many like it. Anyway, the locals revere it and she thinks it would be nice to appreciate it the same.

By the time she gets there, the sun is hanging low in the sky, not yet dusk, but almost. She's sweating from the heat and the oppressive humidity characteristic of the Indian climate. So, naturally, she unbuttons the first few buttons of her shirt and leans over the edge to splash water over her face. The surface gleams brightly.

It is a relief on her skin, and she looks up to gasp out a breath—it stutters in her throat when she sees her. Chloe, shameless creature that she is, watches her and doesn't look away.

Nadine doesn't know how she didn't notice the woman lounging in the water before now. Bewildered, Nadine blinks at her and feels very bare, suddenly hyperaware of the droplets running down her face and into her shirt.

"Hello," Nadine finally says. She is good with languages, having had a few centuries to pick them up. Her Tamil was rudimentary when she'd arrived here months ago, but she likes to think she has since improved in leaps and bounds.

"Hey." Chloe swims over until her bare shoulders come up, and Nadine can see her smirk with distinct clarity, but she does not go farther up the shore. "Not from around here?"

Nadine raises an eyebrow. _Clearly not_. "No," she says.

"Huh. Chloe, nice to meet you," says she, in fluent Tamil extending a wet hand from the water. She does not move. Nadine has to slosh into the river to take it and give it a firm, short shake.

It's a strange name, given the context, and the whole thing has taken her off guard. Somehow, she forgets the name she has on her official travel papers and, stupidly, she blurts out: "Nadine."

She tries to stay impassive as Chloe's grin becomes wider. 

Chloe doesn't try to hide the way she eyes Nadine's open shirt. Nadine isn't dense, either; she knows when there is an opportunity she could take if she so wanted. She's not sure at first. Of course, she is tempted. 

So far, this interaction has felt surreal, and Nadine wonders if, perhaps, Chloe is a figment of her imagination. Wonders if Chloe is a spirit of the river, or a siren, or a nymph; really, Nadine could draw from any number of fanciful tales told by drunken men about supernatural temptresses. She clears her throat, shaking herself free of such thoughts. She'd always thought she might descend into insanity. 

"And you? Are you from around here?"

Humming noncommittally, Chloe stands abruptly to her full height and walks around Nadine to the shore. She is naked, and Nadine has to swallow a lump in her throat. Not a siren, then.

Nadine has seen a lot of naked women, and she can say with conviction that Chloe is one of the most beautiful she has seen. She tries not to stare and succeeds, given that she has excellent self-control. Though she will admit, Chloe certainly tested her in that moment.

"Where are you from?" Chloe asks as she picks up a shirt strewn across a rock and slips into it. Now, Nadine notices the pair of pants and shoes hidden behind the rock.

Nadine smiles wryly, cognizant of the fact that she is giving more information than she is receiving. "Africa," she deadpans.

Chloe doesn't seem to take offence at her brusqueness. Just laughs. "Ah." Then, because Chloe is so brave and so young, barely thirty by the looks of it, she bends and holds up her pants, and asks, "Should I bother with these or are we going to… hm, how should I put it? Address the tension?"

Oh, how they address it.

After, as Chloe disappears into the trees on the other side of the river, Nadine stands on the shore and realizes that she is genuinely, profoundly, surprised.

That night, back in her lodging, she toasts to new experiences.

* * *

Nadine has met many bold women; she can be one herself when she wants to be. Chloe, she never really forgets, but she's filed away into a tiny, distant corner of her mind. Eventually, she fades away until Nadine never really thinks about it unless she is alone at a river and has run out of things to think about.

Besides, World War II has started, and Nadine's occupied with driving colonial powers out of East Africa, starting with Italy. She doesn't enlist in any army—can't exactly fly under the radar there, especially since people seem much more diligent in their recordkeeping now than before—but she has connections and resources, and works perfectly well alone. Yes, she's always been very good at fighting.

In the face of all this, Chloe is not forgotten, but she is not remembered.

And Nadine's life goes on, and on, and on as always.

* * *

Nadine doesn't know why she never ages, never dies. It just happened or, more precisely, it just _didn't_ happen.

Her parents did. She never really knew her father, but she does know he passed when she was a young teen. Her mother raised her with a gentle hand. 

Shortly after her mother passed, Nadine must have turned thirty, and that was it. She simply stopped ageing. 

Years down the road, people began to talk, and that was the first time she had to fight for her life. She doesn't know if she can die at all, but she isn't interested in testing her theories. She has avoided fatal wounds for so long, she won't stop now.

Sure, she has suffered and has felt like she might die, but she doesn't think she _wants_ to die. All her life, she has been surrounded by death. Nadine even had to hold her mother in her arms as she passed away. It is ugly, decisive, and final, and there are so many things she still wants to experience, new and old.

So, a century into her life, she decided not to question it. She isn't at all old enough to have been there for the Trojan War, but she does know not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

It is the 2000s and Nadine begins to feel a little existential. She will not fight in wars now, given the stakes and, especially, given her moral compass. Those waged by the modern governments are as barbaric as their predecessors, and she's had centuries to develop and fortify her personal principles. She recognizes, also, that while she is extremely driven and capable, she is still only one person. Challenging entire regimes is outside of even her abilities. 

Still, she likes to do what she's good at. So, she settles down and decides to fight against the things she deems as wrong on her own. She has accepted that she is a little bit of a vigilante, and she's focusing on bettering her own home.

Always levelheaded, she never bites off more than she can chew. She only takes to the streets every few weeks. She also begins teaching self-defense classes, though she doesn't really need the money as she has enough accumulated wealth to last her a few decades. In the meantime, she decides to put her money where her mouth is and get into academia. If she's so keen on learning, why wouldn't she go to school?

She has one PhD already, and it was gruelling, so instead of pursuing another soul-crushing PhD program, she's working on her second master's degree. She has just started it, only now concluding her third meeting with her advisor, when she sees a flash of red in the hallway, heading towards the History department. She barely dodges out of the way. It's a woman with jet black hair, ponytail swinging. Before Nadine can think to squint, she's rounded the corner and is gone.

Blinking, Nadine turns away and heads to the courtyard. She likes to sit on the grass and do her work there. Small pleasures.

It's been an hour, maybe two, when a shadow casts over. Strangely, even before she looks up, Nadine feels her heart start to beat faster.

"Hello," she says, throwing an arm over her forehead to shade herself from the afternoon sun.

The face, when it comes into focus against the glare of the sun, is familiar. All of a sudden, memories come rushing to the forefront of Nadine's mind, flowing in along with realization and shock.

Chloe in the flesh. She puts on the same old smirk and looks down at Nadine with her arms akimbo. "Hey, you."

Nadine raises an eyebrow as she sits down and makes herself at home on Nadine's picnic blanket, among her sea of books.

"Well, look at you," Chloe continues in Tamil. She keeps on grinning, shark-like, then switches to accented English: "You haven't aged a day."

"You're too kind," Nadine says thinly. "And neither have you, by the looks of it."

Dismissively, Chloe waves a hand and shrugs her ponytail off her shoulder. "No need to flatter me, you've already gotten into my pants."

"I haven't forgotten." Much, at least, she thinks. Then, wonders if, perhaps, she is dreaming. Chloe had always felt like a mirage, even when Nadine was touching her most intimately.

"That's nice." Chloe leans closer, growing serious but retaining her persistent underlying curiosity. Nadine remembers how warm she is to touch. "Oh, Nadine, what _are_ you?"

Nadine huffs a laugh. "Always so bold."

Chloe shrugs. "Places to be, things to know, people to do. I'm a busy girl."

She's like a shark, Nadine thinks again. Nadine keeps her mouth shut for a few moments, just watching Chloe watching her. As Nadine recalls her memories of Chloe, she notes that Chloe mostly hasn't changed. Finally, she leans back on an arm and tilts her head. "Looks to me like you have all the time in the world."

"Hm." Chloe lifts a hand, maybe to touch her arm, maybe to push her hair out of her face, maybe to cup her cheek. Nadine will never know; she tenses, instinctively swaying back a little. Chloe drops her hand but not her smile. "All the time in the world," she echoes. " _Immortal_."

Nadine doesn't say anything, just waits for Chloe to draw her conclusions.

"How long have you… been like this?"

Humming, Nadine shrugs. "About a century or five now. You?"

"Well, I was thirty-four when I met you," Chloe wonders aloud, cocking her head as she does the math. Nadine frowns at this and, upon seeing it, Chloe snorts. "Yes, _actually_ thirty-four."

That makes her roughly two centuries old. Nadine doesn't know how to feel about this, about everything, about Chloe. Nadine had been, to her knowledge, alone in this for three centuries. Never once had she met someone else like this, and she didn't want to, she doesn't think. She had always been slow to trust. Now, Chloe knows her secret. The first.

She never tried to think about this too hard; she doesn't know how it works—is she contagious? But as far as she knows, none of the other women turned immortal after going to bed with her. Still, she worries at her lip and examines Chloe.

"How?" Nadine asks, after a moment.

"How am I like this?"

She nods.

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Quid pro quo."

Nadine rolls her eyes. "I don't know. I just never died." She sighs, frustrated now, and closes the book in her lap with a loud clap. "I don't know."

"That's alright," Chloe says, gently. This time, when she reaches out, to touch her wrist, Nadine lets her. Chloe looks down at the point of contact, seemingly charmed. Then, after a beat, meets Nadine's eyes again and smiles. "Well, I don't know how exactly it worked, but this was an accident."

Nadine blinks. Then, scoffs. Her agitation ebbs away, replaced by incredulity. "How do you 'accidentally' achieve immortality?"

Chloe looks sheepish now. "I went into an ancient temple, mucked around, and maybe I broke something, the whole place, really, and… well, here I am, centuries later."

Wow.

Suddenly, she is struck by the urge to lie down for a decade. Or, at least, go somewhere more private for this particular conversation. Nadine shoves her books into her bag and stands. Chloe, startled, mirrors her movements and jumps to her feet, watching as Nadine rolls up the blanket and easily hefts everything up.

"Uh, what's going on?"

Nadine picks up her baseball cap and puts it on, and then gestures toward the paved path. "We're going to my apartment."

A little dumbly, Chloe follows along. "Look who's bold now."

Nadine is unimpressed, expression flat, and Chloe just smiles, looking away with a shrug. They make the journey without another word; Nadine's silence is a stubborn one, and Chloe's is obliging. When they reach the apartment, Nadine lets her in first and motions to the couch. It's not a very big apartment, but it's comfortable and in an alright neighbourhood. 

After Nadine puts her bag away, she comes back to see Chloe leaning over the back of the couch to look out her window. She twists back around as Nadine sits with a heavy sigh.

"You all right?"

Nadine looks up at her and tries to relax. "Ja."

Chloe smiles kindly. She has such an expressive face. Nadine wants to run her hands over the ridges and curves of it. Wants to feel a little more grounded in reality—is she really not dreaming?

The urge to just ask outright disappears in a moment, as Nadine comes back to herself, feeling safer in the confines of her own home. 

"So, this is where you're from." It's not a question, but Nadine nods anyway.

"Originally. I don't remember exactly where, but I grew up farther inland and then moved to the coast later right before my mother passed." Nadine rubs a hand at her temple. Tired. "My parents, they both died. I'm the only— I _was_ the only one. For the longest time, I was the only one."

Chloe shifts, an unidentifiable emotion drifting across her face. "Nadine."

She sighs and says, "I don't want your pity."

"You don't have it," she says, frank, but not unkind. "It's been a long time."

For once, Nadine allows herself to give in. She leans over until she falls onto her side, turning her face to press her nose into the hard muscle of Chloe's tensed thigh, just above the knee. She hugs her arms to her chest and counts her breaths. Chloe sighs, too, and puts her hand in Nadine's hair.

It's been a long time.

* * *

So, this is how it happened:

Chloe was abandoned by her mother and raised by a father who wanted a son. He loved her, regardless. He decided to treat her as if she weren't a girl and taught her the ways of his trade.

Her childhood was spent scaling the shelves of libraries as he did his research and sitting uncomfortably still while he spoke to "experts" in their homes. She remembers, fondly, sitting by candlelight, her father leaning over her, and learning how to read and write. When she was old enough, by his standards, he took her out to ancient ruins, and they explored.

It could be dangerous; she broke a few bones on these adventures. Many never healed properly, and so bumps and scars littered her body.

The worst, the one that almost killed her, occurred in the temple.

Her father passed a few years before, to disease. She carried on his work, suddenly alone. As she got closer to uncovering it all, she became increasingly stricken by grief.

His life's work: a ruin. 

The temple was crumbling and eroding away under the weight of the waterfall that hid it from pillagers, as the legends told. She had spent days scouting it out. She was nervous. Afraid that her father's work would amount to nothing, that the life she had led without him would've turned out to be a waste. 

So, she spent days by the falls, pacing along the river. She camped there, rummaged through papers she could recite in her sleep, and thought about finding nothing. Mourned, before she had even lost it, her father's legacy. 

It was then that she met Nadine.

Peeking out from the top of the water, she had thought Nadine was beautiful. Sweaty and severe, so sorely out of place, and yet a kindred spirit. To Chloe, she was a stranger, a woman, and a blessing.

That night, Chloe packed her bag and found her way to the other side of the waterfall. There were traps, which she expected, and treasures, which she had desperately hoped for. In the centre, buried underneath layers of chambers, was the Tusk.

She felt a great many things: relief, exhilaration, and, worst of all, greed.

A trap, triggered—

She held to her chest, the Tusk—

Curled over, protecting it from falling rubble and—

The tip, sharp and shiny, punctured her middle. It was shallow, but still, she cried out and tripped, and the spear she landed on went much deeper than the Tusk did.

She doesn't remember the details; all she knows is the hazy memory of crawling out the collapsing entrance, sticky with blood. She hid the Tusk away, for later, and stumbled her way to the nearest town, broken spear sticking out from her ribs.

Half a year later, freshly healed and free from the overbearing doctor she'd found to tend to her wounds, she went back. The Tusk was still bloodied, and a gem from the tip of the Tusk had fallen out somewhere. At least, it made up for all her suffering in gold. The money ran out in a lifetime, but not hers. No, she'd live on for quite some time afterwards.

In the face of all that, Nadine was not forgotten, but she was not remembered.

* * *

Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, having been vulnerable for the first time in almost half a millennia, Nadine sits up and grimaces. Chloe opens her bleary eyes and stretches.

"What time's it?"

Nadine could look at her watch, but she finds Chloe much more arresting. She grabs hold of Chloe's forearm, feels the solid warmth of her. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." After a long moment, Chloe looks down at where Nadine's still touching her and frowns. "What's happening?"

"Do you want to address the tension?"

Chloe blinks, smiles, and her muscles relax slowly. She kicks her sneakers off and, in one swift movement, slings her arms around Nadine's neck and sinks into her lap. Her mouth meets Nadine's, open and wet and pliant.

It's almost like the last time they'd done it: fast and sloppy. Except they do it three more times, at least, and afterwards Chloe settles in beside her and stays till morning. Stays longer.

* * *

Nadine also has many scars, and Chloe maps them all out just as Nadine does for her.

* * *

"So, am I the older woman or are you the older woman?"

Nadine bites into her skin and then licks a soothing stripe along the scar tissue between her teeth.

Chloe groans and looks down. "Are you telling me to shut up?"

Nadine presses her fingers into where Chloe is the most sensitive. "Yes."

"Okay," Chloe breathes, hand flying to the back of Nadine's head. "Whatever you say."

* * *

South Africa is best experienced in the weeks after Summer has passed, in Chloe's opinion. The weather is exactly the right temperature, and Nadine still wears sleeveless shirts which excites Chloe to no end. Nadine, she finds, is funny in a dry sort of way, and can relate to her centuries-old musings. It's close to perfect. Maybe that's why the days she spends holed up in Nadine's apartment feels a little like paradise.

Nadine is not the sentimental type, and Chloe even less so. Chloe goes as far as to admit that she had orchestrated their reunion, as she'd seen Nadine's picture in passing and wanted to learn more about why they are the way they are. Still, there is something to be said for attachments. Nadine, so isolated for so long, had forgotten.

It ends, of course. All things eventually do. Not permanently, though. Chloe simply isn't the type to stay still, and Nadine's set her sights on finishing this damn degree.

They agree, in five years, they will return to the tree on the lawn, the shaded patch of grass, and try again.

* * *

Nadine feels like, in the span of those five years, she has aged the five centuries she had previously powered through almost numbly.

Throughout, they keep in contact because they're both pragmatic people, and neither of them is the type to make unnecessary gestures like cutting off all contact for no reason. The calls and texts come sporadically from both sides. 

Chloe sometimes makes jabs at Nadine's age, drawling on about how she should be sharing her infinite wisdom. For Nadine, it's the other way around. Chloe, so insistent in teaching Nadine the art of living. It's as if Chloe had barged in and reminded Nadine that she was in control of the remote and that hitting the x2 button wasn't the only option. In Chloe's absence, Nadine takes her thumb off the fast-forward button.

* * *

The three calls Nadine will remember most vividly:

* * *

"Why do you chase after violence?" comes Chloe's voice, tinny over the phone. She's in Russia.

"Do I?"

Chloe hums. "All your wars, your crusades. You insist you don't want to die and yet…"

Nadine lifts her eyebrows and finishes typing out her sentence before pushing back on her desk chair. Her first instinct is to be defensive, but Chloe starts to hum tunelessly, and it reminds Nadine that not everything is a fight to be won and— "Ah."

"Do you wanna talk about something else?" Chloe laughs, then, and jokes, "My abandonment issues? Inability to sit still? Maybe how I'm hopelessly greedy and selfish?"

Nadine smiles softly. "It's okay." She clears her throat. "I think I'm used to it, the fighting. I know loss. I know suffering, all kinds of it, and I've pushed through it all. I know how to avoid needless suffering. My most fundamental purpose has been self-preservation and then, after that, doing what's right. I forgot the value in doing things senselessly, and in a way that's exactly what I did."

"How do you mean?"

Nadine ponders over possible responses. "I don't mean senseless, exactly. _Needless_. For me, it has always been about duty. I don't know why I'm immortal, and I didn't want to know. What makes me deserving of eternal life and not anyone else? Why should I question it? Why should I throw this away? So, I thought only of what I would do with this, did only those things, to earn my immortal life. I'm good at fighting; why shouldn't I fight? And I can't die—there are causes I could give myself to.

"I mean, there were moments, in between, where I'd indulge, of course. Do things for me, but..." Nadine pauses, feeling nonsensical. "I don't know. I don't know how to explain it."

"...that's all right. I get it."

"I know." Nadine's not sure if Chloe really understands, but she's the only person who could ever get close to it, and for that: "Thank you."

"Anytime, love." She sounds breathless. Nadine imagines Chloe, red-nosed, in frigid Russia, and smiles. Chloe laughs, after a beat. "Literally anytime. From now until the rest of eternity."

* * *

Day is just breaking in South Africa, and she's finished her morning run when the call comes in. Nadine picks up almost immediately. 

"China!"

"Hi." Nadine goes about her day, unlacing shoes, unfolding towels. "Where are you now?"

"China!" Chloe says again, sounding very proud of herself.

"You find yourself very funny, don't you?" 

Chloe huffs. "Someone has to laugh at my jokes; it's good for my self-esteem."

"Well, go ahead—as long as _I_ don't have to fake laugh with you," Nadine says, good-natured. "Anyway, you're far too young to develop a self-deprecating sense of humour. That's for teenagers."

"Oh," says Chloe, abruptly, as if the wind has been knocked out of her.

Nadine pauses, halfway inside of her bathroom. "What's the matter?"

Suddenly, deliriously, Chloe laughs. "God. Nadine."

"What?" 

"I..." She inhales sharply. "Well, I think I might stay. If you want me to."

Nadine doesn't hesitate. She's been doing a lot of thinking lately, about her past and her future. When she thought about it, about what might happen when they meet a year from now, she'd always hoped Chloe might stay. "I want you to."

Chloe exhales shakily. "All right, then."

Nadine moves back to her room to sit on her bed and says, "All right," and they talk into the afternoon.

* * *

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Sure," Nadine says cautiously. 

"I'm in the city. Have been for a few days."

Nadine doesn't really know how she's supposed to respond to that. 

"The _truth_!" It's only now that Nadine figures Chloe might be tipsy, at least. "The truth is that I changed my flight because I missed you. But I haven't come to see you because I can wait. I will wait. The truth is: I think we deserve this little bit of romance."

"Chloe," she says, feeling moments from keeling over. "I missed you too."

"It's good then that you'll be seeing me tomorrow."

"Ja," Nadine sighs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The call ends, and they're both smiling in Johannesburg.

* * *

"Hello," Nadine says when she feels a shadow loom over her. Warmth slowly dissipates from her sun-kissed skin.

There's a rustling, and then a kiss to her cheek. "Hey there, sleeping beauty."

It's only been five years.

Nadine opens an eye and sees Chloe gazing down with her stupidly beautiful smile. Her fingers graze at Nadine's cheek, feather light, and Nadine's hand reaches to cover Chloe's.

Warm, tangible.

"So weird how you haven't aged at all."

"Ja, I didn't get a chance to develop stress wrinkles since you left."

A gust of wind blows by, and Chloe laughs, outlined in bright gold. Nadine thinks there hasn't ever been a surprise as nice as Chloe since the dawn of time. 

Stooping over, Chloe kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> alright 2 in one night but yea, anyway, i put a lot more into this one jskdfhdsjh
> 
> i ask nothing of u, only that u all stay safe n at least a little bit sane, i hope this made whoever's left in the tag happier x


End file.
